Meus sentimentos e Kikyo
by Blu3Octob3r
Summary: Álguém que se foi, mas não pode ser esquecido.Inuyasha e Kikyo. Ele perdido em pensamentos.


N/A: Em primeiro lugar eu queria pedir que se alguém não gosta da Kikyo pense bem antes de prosseguir com a leitura, em segundo é que eu queria pedir desculpas pelo título pois eu não consegui um melhor, em terceiro que se tiver algum erro na letra da música é porque eu não consegui nem a original nem a tradução muito boa e em quarto é que eu tenho messenger do msn e se alguém quiser falar comigo é só me procurar pelo endereço de e-mail: sweet_bluemary@hotmail.com

Espero reviews e agora vamos a fic. Bye and Kisses

                                                                       Sweet Sakura 

Ps: Nem Inuyasha e nem a música me pertencem.

É mais um dia qualquer e eu não consigo tira-la de meus pensamentos, de inicio eu sentia uma confusão dentro de mim, não sabia se a odiava ou se a amava, mas o amor mesmo que enfraquecido pelos últimos acontecimentos antes de ela me lacrar ainda permanece, latente, somente adormecido da mesma forma que eu fiquei por 50 anos naquela árvore. Já o ódio é tão bobo e passageiro que logo se extinguiu dentro de meu coração confuso. 

"You left me with goodbye and open arms. A cut so deep, I don`t deserve, you were always invincible in my eyes."

(Você me deixou com um adeus e os braços abertos. Uma ferida profunda que eu não merecia, você sempre foi invencível para mim).

Posso ver novamente os olhos dela, a pureza da sua alma, a sua força, a sua determinação em sempre ajudar os outros, os seus esforços para proteger a jóia. E tudo isso gira em torno de mim como flashes de memórias que quase me levam a loucura. As vezes perdido em pensamentos o passado volta a tona, com toda a força, abrindo novamente feridas que já estão quase fechadas. Virando mais uma vez minha vida de ponta cabeça, quando tudo já está se resolvendo. Nunca existiu um adeus, uma despedida, mas eu tenho a certeza de que tudo se acabou e a sacerdotisa tão doce e amável que eu tanto desejo ter comigo, está morta, e sinto culpa por isso. Com certeza nunca nós passamos dos limites de uma amizade, mas queria ter conseguido quebrar tais barreiras e ter tocado aquela pele macia e quente pelo menos uma vez antes que ela se consumisse em chamas, ter conhecido o impossível, ter vencido a maior de minhas batalhas, a que luto até hoje, a batalha pelo amor.

"The only thing against us now is time. Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you, could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what`s true." 

(Só o tempo está contra nós agora. Não há nada mais difícil do que dizer adeus e sem você, não há nada mais difícil do que ver você partir e encarar a realidade.)

Agora já é tarde demais para dizer a ela quanto eu a amo e quanto eu a quero bem, agora só resta a meu alcance um corpo feito de terra e ossos, uma cópia dela, que se alimenta de ódio e almas de mortos, o qual o único motivo de continuar aqui é o desejo de vingança. E a cada dia que se passa vejo se tornar maior a distancia que nos separa , vejo o túnel do tempo que liga as duas realidades se estreitar e alongar mais. Não consigo alcançá-la. Lembro-me do último olhar dela, mirando aquela flecha em minha direção, um último disparo, um último suspiro e tudo se acaba. Perda acompanhada de dor, eu não senti nada disso até ser despertado por Agome, mas quando finalmente cheguei a experimentar, muito tempo já havia se passado. A dor me comprimia o coração, a cabeça dava voltas e o meu olhar procurava por ela, mesmo sabendo que eu não iria encontra-la. Não é fácil conviver com tais pensamentos.

"If I only had one more day, I lie down and blind myself with laughter. A quick fix of hope is what I`m needing and now I wish that I could turn back the hours. But I know I just don`t have the power."

(Se, ao menos, eu tivesse mais um dia, eu me deitaria e me cegaria de tanto rir. Preciso de um pouco de esperança. Queria poder voltar no tempo, mas sei que não tenho esse poder). 

Eu observo esta noite, as estrelas e a lua que ilumina o céu, enquanto sinto as lágrimas brotarem de meus olhos, queria não estar chorando, desejo tê-la ao meu lado e poder rir das trivialidades do dia a dia. Queria fazer planos para o amanhã, sonhar, almejar algo, mas para isso é necessário ter esperanças e as minhas últimas já morreram há muito, um pequeno feixe de luz, consumido pelas trevas de meu coração solitário. É revoltante como tenho o poder para destruir em minhas mãos, posso matar youkais poderosos, tiro as vidas de meus inimigos com facilidade, mas não sou capaz de matar a dor, a melancolia, as dúvidas... E por mais que eu insista em  me fortalecer nunca conseguirei mandar no tempo, pois sobre ele só o destino tem o controle. Nunca voltarei a vê-la.

"Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you, could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what`s true." 

(Não há nada mais difícil do que dizer adeus e sem você, não há nada mais difícil do que ver você partir e encarar a realidade.) 

 Vejo você caminhando na direção oposta da minha, para o abismo que vai te levar a morte, tudo não passa de imaginação, mais um de meus pesadelos, a realidade foi bem diferente disso tudo e eu não consigo aceita-la. Me faltou razão, me faltou coragem, faltou de tudo um pouco no meu ser cheio de medo, mas tudo já passou e não adianta mais chorar, mas mesmo assim eu não venho me convencendo disso. A dois passos do final você se vira e sorri, se despede, quando eu me dou por conta de tudo já é tarde demais. Tudo já caiu na escuridão e quando eu finalmente abro os meus olhos, ainda estou ao relento, abaixo de um tapete de estrelas. Acabei adormecendo e sonhado mais uma vez com você, sabe eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu já presenciei o mesmo final sem conseguir alterá-lo. Isso fere e faz minha alma verter lágrimas de sangue. 

"I`d jump at the chance. We`d drink and we`d dance and I`d listen close to your every word, As if its your last, I know its your last, Cause today, oh, you`re gone."

(Se, ao menos, eu tivesse mais um dia, eu agarraria a oportunidade. Iríamos beber e dançar e eu prestaria atenção em cada palavra sua, como se fosse a última. Eu sei que será a última   
porque, hoje, você se foi.) 

Se o tempo resolvesse me dar uma chance, prometo que não iria desperdiça-la. Declararia o meu amor e a abraçaria bem apertado, iria aproveitar o perfume dos seus cabelos e se ela me permitisse até provaria o gosto dos seus lábios. Não deixaria nenhuma palavra oculta. Gozaria ao máximo de cada segundo, como se fosse o último, e viveria intensamente tudo o que não me foi permitido.

"Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you, could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what`s true." 

(Não há nada mais difícil, você vai sumindo, vai sumindo.Não há nada mais difícil, você vai sumindo, vai sumindo. Não há nada mais difícil, do que ter de viver sem você.) 

De repente você começa a se esvair de meus devaneios e eu escuto uma voz me chamar ao longe, ela grita o meu nome.

_ Inuyasha... Inuyasha....

O som não cessa e você fica cada vez mais distante de mim, teu perfume se perde no ar e eu acordo do meu transe. Estou mudo e sem palavras, só percebi a sua importância para mim depois de você partir. Vivo a monotonia dos dias e entre um momento e outro, tenho um tempo para me martirizar com o passado... com você... sua lembrança que me persegue por onde eu vou.

(Não há nada mais difícil, estou totalmente só, totalmente só.)   
  


Pode até parecer bobagem, mas mesmo com tantos ao meu lado, me sinto só. Ela tenta se fazer presente mas não consegue penetrar nas minhas defesas, o que ficou de você em mim me isola do resto do mundo, você me hipnotiza e me deixa aos seus pés, me faz cativo de seus caprichos, sou prisioneiro de um amor.

"Like sand on my feet, the smell of sweet perfume, you stick to me forever, baby." 

(Como areia nos meus pés ou o aroma de um perfume, você fica no ar para sempre, baby.)   
  


Para todos os lados que eu olho vejo você, até nos olhos dela vejo os seus, a semelhança é grande, mas ela não é você... Meu coração não a aceita como a você... E as vezes é difícil compreender o que ele quer dizer... Você me deixou marcado... sou eternamente seu....

"And I wish you didn't go. I wish you didn't go. I wish you didn't go away. To touch you again, with life in your hands. It couldn't be any harder."

(E eu queria que você não tivesse partido, eu queria que você não tivesse me deixado. Para poder tocá-la, ainda com vida. Não há nada mais difícil.) 

É incalculável a minha dor... interminável a espera... do que adianta o amor se eu não posso vive-lo.... e senti-lo... Você se projeta em cada sombra... Eu te vejo em tudo quanto é lugar... mas não tenho o toque.... o meu amor parece mais um castigo.... pois não tenho você... aqui ao meu lado... não me é permitido desfrutar do seu calor... você partiu... e nessa vida nunca mais vamos nos encontrar. 

  
   
  
  


     
  


End file.
